brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
Neo Freedom X
Neo Freedom X is a video game by In-Verse Productions. It is set in the far future. A pseudo sequel of the VSRFX series and many other series. Gameplay Each character has their own set of basic, special and desperation attacks that can only be brought if the player in question has less than 25% of life energy. As a 3D fighter, players can move around the stages with the joystick, also to dodge and to avoid dangerous spots. Plot Sibylla and Amairani are sisters who were born during the Roaring Twenties, however, they were teleported away into the far future, around the 2020's, in which an organization with black magic had been invaded the formerly peaceful Aslada, now the two with the help of a small group of heroes to fight its Villains, the GoldBreakers, the first Crusaders since the fall of the originals. Characters * Sibylla Meira: The main protagonist of Part 1, she has a fairly protective and somewhat strict personality as well, but she has good reasons for that. Also she likes responsibility and tries to stay in control of the things that they are happening, often mocked for being too tall for a woman. She's physically nineteen years old, but in real years she's ninety-five. * Amairani "Mai" Meira: Younger sister of the heroine, her personality is pretty childish and often unworried about things, she's very happy to help her newfound friends, but at the middle of the game she's brainwashed and must be saved. She's physically seventeen years old, in real age she's ninety-three. * Jeanne Claytor Howard: A relative of the powerful Howard family, she has the control of flames. Antisocial, a big jerk and self-centered jet fighter in the military, she dislikes older people due to bad stuff that happened in the past, which disturbed Sibylla and Mai. She's twenty-one years old. * Noel Fenris: A young and awkward boy who was entered unwillingly in the idol singing career. Close friend of Jeanne and possibly her boyfriend. He's twenty years old. * Gear: An engineered human who belongs to the secret organization of Goldbreakers, being of the eight gods. He has a composed and almost silent personality, only speaking in one or at least some more words. His age is unknown and he has robotic ways of speech and attacking. * Hal Luxaloss: Elise's son and Vanessa and Jaden's nephew. He holds the powers of the wind and water to fight his enemies. He's twenty-years old. * Lia: A Crane that can become human whenever she needs. Lia is from GoldBreakers, age unknown, she alongside Gear, is two from the eight great pillars. She has a cunning, childish and crazy personality that always waits for a little help. * Mark O'Bryne (A returning character from TAOV): He's the Commander of the Guardians, an organization who dedicates to preserve the peace every time since the 2010's. He's twenty-three years old, but looks forty. * Dean Jager: He’s the boss of the game, leader of the Goldbreakers. Dean is a man that doesn't do too much and prefers that Lia and Gear do the things. He has a modest and a bad boy-like personality, sometimes saying that company is meaningless for him, even treats people like stupid, especially the heroes, he's thirty-four years old. Trivia * This and Devil's Eye had the most huge number of changes in the concepts. Category:Fighting games Category:2012 video games Category:Neo Freedom X series